


Missed The Boat

by PBJellie



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBJellie/pseuds/PBJellie
Summary: Butters tries to ask Kenny for a favor. Kenny is confused as to why, and how exactly it would be a favor.





	Missed The Boat

**Author's Note:**

> While we're on the subject  
> Could we change the subject now?  
> I was knocking on your ear's door, but you were always out  
> Looking towards the future  
> We were begging for the past  
> Well, we know we had the good things  
> But those never seemed to last  
> Oh, please just last

“I just want to do it with someone,” Butters bumped his fists together, sitting on the edge of Kenny's twin bed. “These games, the never have I ever games with the band kids, they're, well, they're asking questions and I want to say it's you. I just don't know what to do, Ken.” 

“You want to give me a blowjob so you can tell your faggy band friends?” He snorted. “The band kids are super lame, it's not like Scott or Kevin can say shit about you being a virgin.” 

“You've got to help me. It's complicated. You're the only person I can come to with this,” he worked his bottom lip between his teeth as he stared at a cigarette burn in the brown carpet. “Please, you're my best friend.” 

“Which is why you ain't sucking my cock, Stotch. Just tell them you're a virgin and let them rib you a little,” Kenny's shoes kicked at the carpet as he shuffled to his dresser and pulled out a cigarette from his underwear drawer. He cursed a bit, patting his jeans pockets frantically. “Have you seen my lighter?” 

“If I find it, can I suck your dick?” Butters quipped, making eye contact for a split second. Kenny's eyes narrowed and Butters flinched. Almost immediately he began searching for the burn in the carpet again. He found one, but he wasn't sure it was the same. 

“Why are you so hung up about this? It's just being a virgin,” he muttered, cigarette caught between his lips.

“It's not,” Butters protested swinging his legs off the bed. “They're gonna tease me. They already say clarinet is a real gay instrument and that I don't march good.” 

“So to be less gay, you want to suck my dick?” Kenny asked, eyebrows raised. He shoved both hands in his pockets, fumbled for a minute, then pulled his fists back, a red lighter in tow.

“It's not about being gay,” he grumbled. There sure were a lot of burns on the floor. He watched from the corner of his eye as Kenny flicked the lighter. He took a long drag on the cigarette, and ashed on the floor. That'd explain the burns, he supposed. 

“You don't want them to think you're a prude?” He asked, ashing on the floor again. 

“You're gonna start a fire,” Butters bumped his fists together. 

“Christ, I hope so,” Kenny laughed, crashing down on the bed next to him. “You're not even gay, Butters. Why are you asking me this? Do you think you're gay?” 

“But you're my friend,” he said, eyes still cast low, “and I didn't know who else to go to. They're gonna make fun of me. I don't want to be made fun of.” 

“They're a bunch of virgins, too. You shouldn't worry about it.” 

“You don't understand!” Butter shouted, standing up on wobbly legs. 

“I understand I could be at the alley behind Tweek Bros smoking on someone else's dime, but I'm here instead.” 

“I'm just, geeze, I'm gonna go, okay Ken? Sorry to bother you,” he said, taking strides to the door.

“Aw, you don't gotta go Buttercup,” Kenny smiled, patting the bed next to him. “Why are you so bent out of shape?” 

“Because I told them I had! And now they want to know with who!” Butters shouted back to Kenny and his bed, the burn marks a few feet behind him. 

“Why'd you lie to them?” Kenny asked with a sigh. 

“I ain't a liar, you know that.” 

“Then who'd you give a blowjob to?” 

“I don't want to talk about it,” he whispered, hand on the doorknob. “I'm just gonna go.” 

“So you told a lie, it ain't the end of the world. People tell lies all the time.” 

“I ain't lying.”

“Then tell me who,” Kenny asked, walking across the room. He grabbed Butters back, gripping his shoulder with his broad hands. 

“Get the heck off of me,” Butters shouted, pulling away. He banged into the cheap plywood door, falling backwards as Kenny towered over him. 

“Whatever Butters, just admit you're lying and we can get over this whole thing.” 

“I ain't a liar,” he shouted, again, curling his knees under his chin. His arms gripped his shins as squeezed his eyes shut. “I shouldn't have told you. Gotta fix my own problems, be resourceful.”

“You ain't making no sense,” Kenny said, snuffing out the cigarette on the top of his dresser. “Who’d you suck off? Cartman?” 

“No,” he said, not opening his eyes or moving. 

“Look, it doesn't matter who you did it with. I don't care. It ain't like I got a boyfriend or nothing, so you're not causing me any trouble.” 

“It's embarrassing.” 

“But asking me out of the blue ain't?” 

It was, and Butters knew it was. But it was less embarrassing then the idea of having to tell the truth. Worst case scenario Kenny would tell everyone at school about this, and maybe they'd forget about the whole thing. He'd just be known as the boy who asked his buddy for a blowjob. 

“Just tell me who it was,” Kenny pushed. “Was it Stan? Nah, Stan’s still got Wendy, unless that's why you can't tell anyone it's Stan.” 

“I don't want to talk about it,” Butters groaned, looking up to see Kenny still directly in front of him. 

“Was it Kyle? Like I figured he was gay, even if he said he wasn't. He just seems like he'd be down to clown, you know? Is he making you keep it a secret. Are in a relationship with-” 

“Uncle Bud!” He interrupted mid sentence, dragging his hands up to claw at his face. 

“What's he got to do with it?” Kenny asked, taking a step back. “Wait,” he paused, crouching down on the ground across from Butters. “Did your uncle make you,” he stopped again, searching for the words. 

“Yeah,” he said softly, still tucked into a little ball. They were silent for a few minutes. Butters counted the seconds with rapid breath, waiting for Kenny to say how gross it was, or how he was going to tell everyone. 

“Well, I think I've got to tell Tweek I've got a plus one to our little outing, huh?” He placed a hand delicately on his knee, frowning as Butters recoiled. “Come on, time to get up. We're gonna go get stoned.” 

“I ain't allowed to, you know that,” he sighed, frozen on the floor. 

“Then just keep me company as Tweek spouts off conspiracy theories. He's a fucking handful,” Kenny grinned. 

“I don't want to go, Ken,” Butters sniffled. “I think I ought to go home.” 

“Okay, okay, well, let me walk you there,” Kenny said, leaning over Butters to open the door. 

Butters pushed off the ground, refusing to make eye contact as he dragged himself through the McCormick house. Kevin was slouched on the couch, PBR in hand as the TV rattled along about the days news. He couldn't hear it, not really. The words weren't registering in his head. 

The walk didn't register either. He vaguely remembered the snow and wind biting at his face, and he could almost hear the crunch of snow beneath his sneakers. Kenny talked some, but Butters didn't say anything. 

“That's still your house, right?” Kenny asked, grabbing him by the arm. “Hey, Butters, it's alright.” 

“They're gonna make fun of me,” he sighed, taking the path to his doorway. He checked the driveway to see if his Dad was home. He hoped he wasn't. With any luck his mom would be asleep, and he'd be able to go up to his room and pretend the whole afternoon had never happened. 

“Nah,” Kenny said, to rushing to grab him again. “Tell 'em it was me.” 

“What?” Butters asked, turning on the slick concrete beneath him.

“You sucked my dick, say it was at a party. The Halloween one.” 

“The one where you didn't even wear a costume?” Butters scoffed. “That's lying.” 

“Yeah, I know I didn't, dude. Look, that's the offer. So we've got our stories straight. Halloween party, say you were drunk.” 

“But it's lying.” 

“No one needs to know your personal business. Especially not the fucking band kids,” Kenny said, holding eye contact as long as Butters would allow. "You don't have to tell anyone you don't want to about this." 

"Are you sure it's okay to lie?" Butters asked. 

"Yeah, in this case, it's totally okay to lie." 

“You're the best,” Butters squealed, slipping on the ice beneath his feet. He threw out his arms, like he was trying to steady himself on a surfboard, to keep from falling. He needed to salt the path, preferably before his father came home. Kenny let out a laughed, muffled by his parka. The hood was all the way on by the time he was at the end of the yard.

“Yeah, don't mention it,” he waved as he walked down the street. 

Butters ran into the garage, not bothering to check to see if his mom was asleep on the couch, and poured a cup of salt onto the front porch. He hummed to himself as he smeared it around with his feet. 

Kenny was his best friend, and his best friend always knew what to do.


End file.
